gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Street Criminals
so what do you think of my work on the page do you like it. please tell me and also please get me the pictures of the car theives put them on my page so i can upload them or you can do it yourself. --Stephendwan time 4:26:09 Move? I was considering whether or not this page should be renamed Street Criminals or something along those lines, because in GTA 2 - GTA Vice City there are car thieves (who occasionally pick-pocket pedestrians) and pick-pocketers. Having both criminals listed in the same article would prevent having to create two seperate articles about what, in my opinion, is an extremely minor aspect of GTA. Thoughts? - Hardrock182 20:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Defining Street Criminals this page is not about gang thugs its about normal thugs and also do not add the serial killer or the leatherface as i just want normal street crinimals that exist. user--Stephendwan 11:07, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Gang thugs actually are street criminals, they are just more organised. They are criminals who operate on the street. --Chimpso 11:10, 28 July 2009 (UTC) but this are about the ones who do not work for gangs but i will keep the drug dealer as it fuels the street crime. user--Stephendwan 11:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) But gangs are street criminals, so thay at least should be mentioned on this page. --Chimpso 11:14, 28 July 2009 (UTC) you should have kept the lootings as they actually happen in the chaos riot cheat and those fires im only guessing are vandalism. user--Stephendwan 11:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) shouldn't we mention that the cops are corrupted as corruption is actually a crime. user--Stephendwan 11:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Are you just trying to add every strange, odd, wrong and useless thing to this article that you can think of? Lets keep it as it is for now. :) --Chimpso 11:18, 28 July 2009 (UTC) but corruption is a crime cause street criminals bribe them or is that another game im thinking of but still all police forces are corrupted in gta. user--Stephendwan 11:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Please create a new section for new discussions. The name "street criminals" should not be taken literally and should not relate to real-life. This article defines street criminals as the ones who do trivial crimes in the game, like speeding and car-jacking. It does not and should not go into detail like the corrupt police and such. And besides, the police has its own article. No need to duplicate their information again here.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) shouldn't we keep police assualt bit were the random ped would hit a cop as its actually a street crime. (Try hitting a cop in real life to find out) (sarcasm) and it be a good idea to get a picture of a police chase as they are rather cool and keep the looting and arson bit in the chaos. user--Stephendwan 09:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Wouldn't the Police article be a better place to put? The cops do try to stop crime in any way they can.--'Spaceeinstein' 14:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) no i mean assualting a police officer is a crime but some pedistrians in gta san andreas attack the police and leave this here as its about the street criminals and the crime is not caused by the policed its the peds fault. user--Stephendwan 14:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) For the picture of 2 police taking down a SF Triad, did you DRAW the picture of the motorcycle cop's gun?? Or if you found it like that, wouldnt it be possible to find a better photo? It looks childish, using (what seems to be) the 'Paint' program to draw a gun + muzzle flashes. CAPTAINMSKII 18:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :That picture was taken almost a year ago, back when I used mods. I screwed up a weapon mod, causing it to be replaced with a white image of a pistol instead. Chimpso (Talk) 11:43, August 24, 2010 (UTC) police assault Sometimes when playing San Andreas I come across a random pedestrain physically attacking a police officer and then the officer opens fire and if the the person who hit the cop has a gun he returns fire so I think this should me mention here. I think the AI hates violence and they think it should never be tolerated and they can sometimes fight cops. AI are stupid and act like children Street Criminals in free roam In Free Roam cops don't arrset street criminals but insted just open fire so i'm wondering if this should be in a triva section or something like that Big Arms 21:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC)] :It depewnds what game your playing, in San Andreas they open fire, in Vice City they bash with nightsticks. Chimpso (Talk) 05:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :: I think he means the multiplayer on GTA IV free roam. --Stephendwan 21:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hookers Should hookers or prositutes be considered street criminals since in GTA SA they can carry knives or pistols. plus throughout the rest of the series they do seem to be quiet aggressive. Hookers are a different story. While yes, they may be armed, they do not act like street criminals, e.g. stealing cars. Call me "OliCoon" (talk) 23:11, August 9, 2016 (UTC)